lilo_stitch_experimentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Woops
' Woops', A.K.A. Experiment 600, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch, having all of his powers, but being a complete klutz; he knocks over anything he touches, and his only dialogue is "Woops!" after doing so, hence his name. His one true place is at Kokaua Town Lanes as a champion bowler on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kokaua Bowling Brawlers. Appearance Woops is a pale grayish purple, skinny Stitch-like experiment with a small bean-shaped body, thick limbs, yellow buckteeth, a large Adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with small eyes, a huge, bulbous nose, three short pale mint green-tipped antennae sticking out of his head, a short, pale mint green-tipped tail and long, gangling legs dotted with black toes with ears smaller than Stitch's. Personality Woops is easily guilty, but he never mourns over past accidents or incidents. He apologizes as often as he falls, and his personality is very clownish. He is usually seen swaying side to side, laughing awkwardly, and picking his nose with his finger. He is left-footed and can get upset if abandoned or contained for periods of time. An amiable sort, Woops merely wants to do the right thing, but just can't seem to do it. He can hardly seem to stand on his own two feet, let alone keep his balance, and is always running into objects and knocking things over. Most people find him unbearably annoying, but he is a bowling champion. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' Experiment 600 was the 600th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be a prototype of Stitch, but was instead useless and annoyingly clumsy. 600 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 600's pod was found by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel. When the latter discovered that 600 was a prototype of Stitch, Hämsterviel activated the experiment. However, Hämsterviel and the captive experiments were awestruck by 600's clumsiness around the prison, which alerted the prison guards. As a result, Hämsterviel was forced to teleport 600 and the other captive experiments back to Earth on Gantu's ship, with orders to get rid of 600. Meanwhile, 600's clumsiness caused destruction around the ship, breaking Gantu's blaster and freeing Nosy from containment. Eventually, the mayhem caused by 600's clumsiness drove Gantu to offer him to Lilo and Stitch. 600 was then taken in and named Woops by Lilo. Jumba suggested bringing Woops to Pleakley's domino tournament (in a quite evil voice). However, upon seeing Woops, Pleakley panicked and demanded them to lock him away until the tournament was over. Inside a containment orb at the Pelekai household, Woops just so happened to sneeze, causing a chain reaction that transported him onto the streets of town. He then started to bounce toward the dominos. Just before impact, Stitch caught Woops and let the latter out of his container. Woops suddenly sneezed again, which caused Stitch to stumble backwards into the Ice-Cream Man, causing the ice cream from his cone to hit the dominos, much to Pleakley's horror. Toward the end of the domino toppling, a startled cat hit a trash can, causing another chain reaction of objects hitting each other until the old lighthouse was destroyed, plummeting into the ocean. The events caused Lilo to discover that Woops was good at knocking things over (thanks to his mere clumsiness), and the latter was found a one true place at the local bowling alley on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kokaua Bowling Brawlers. ''Leroy & Stitch'' The first 624 experiments, including Woops, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Woops participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia *Woops' design looks very similar to Sid from the Ice Age movies. *Woops is the first prototype of Stitch, and is a massive failure. *Woops' pod color is blue. *Woops is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 600. Primary function: Destruction of populated areas." *Woops is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:6-Series